AFTER THE GENJUTSU
by Himawari no AzukaYuri
Summary: CANON/Setelah Sakura dan Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata dari dunia genjutsu Madara, apa yang berubah dari mereka? percakapan antar mereka pun tak terhindari/ my first oneshot/ fiction for my respect in RTN/ special for NaruSaku fan/ edited/DLDR/ wanna RnR?


Hai semua, sudah lama aku ga main ke sini. ini fict oneshot dan CANON pertamaku. ide ini kudapatkan dari RTN dan episode 271. Ini murni buatanku, tapi ada yang kuubah sedikit fakta dari cerita aslinya, yang udah nonton pasti tahu letaknya dimana hehe..

* * *

**_special fict Road To Ninja: _**

**_AFTER THE GENJUTSU_**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story: Purely mine 'AcaAzuka Yuri chan'_**

**_Warning: You must watch Road to Ninja: Naruto the movie and Naruto Shippuden ep.271 first, typos/misstypos, kata yang membingungkan dan ambigu, fluff, kebanyakan dialog, dan kecerobohan lainnya_**

**ENJOY READING~**

**.**

**.**

_ZREEEK_

_Cip cip cip_

Kicau burung yang indah menyapa Haruno Sakura tepat saat ia membuka jendela kamarnya. Ia berjalan mendekati pembatas beranda kamarnya dan melihat jalanan _Konohagakure_, kampung halamannya. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah langit. Ia mengulum senyum, hari ini begitu cerah. Meskipun masih pagi, ia sudah rapih dengan pakaian ninja nya. Perasaan senang menyeliputi dirinya. Pada akhirnya, ia telah kembali. Kembali ke rumahnya, dunia asalnya. Dunia yang nyata baginya.

"Sakura! Ayo sarapan!"

Seperti tersengat listrik, sontak Sakura menoleh ke arah dalam kamar saat ia mendengar suara ibunya yang khas itu. Kini senyumnya semakin mengembang.

"Iya, Bu!"

Segera Sakura menutup kembali pintu beranda kamarnya dan langsung menuju ruang makan dengan langkah cepat.

Ketika sampai di ruang makan, Sakura melihat ibunya akan mengangkat mangkuk makanan sup, segera ia menghampiri ibunya.

"Biar aku saja." Sakura mengambil alih mangkuk besar tersebut dengan hati-hati lalu meletakkannya di meja makan. Melihat tingkah anaknya tersebut, Mebuki hanya diam terheran.

"Wah rindunya sama masakan Ibu!" Sakura lalu duduk sambil terus menatap makanan di depannya. Rasanya sudah begitu lama ia tak menyentuh makanan sungguhan. Kemarin-kemarin ia hanya makan _anmitsu_ terus, dan ternyata kalau terus-terusan makan sesuatu yang sama itu membuatnya bosan juga. Sakura jadi berpikir, apakah Naruto tidak pernah bosan makan ramen ya? Setiap hari makan ramen terus.

"Rasanya, sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan ini!"

Mebuki menatap Sakura heran."Apa maksudmu Sakura? Bahannya sama seperti yang kemarin kok."

Ah iya, Sakura baru tersadar akan bicaranya yang pasti tidak akan dimengerti oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia menggaruk pipinya,"E-ekh bukan apa-apa kok."

Mebuki ikut duduk di samping Sakura dan mengambil nasi dari penanak nasi ke mangkuk kecil. "Ibu heran sama kamu Sakura. Sejak Ayah dan Ibu menemukanmu bersama dengan Naruto semalam, kamu itu bertingkah aneh. Senang sih, kamu meminta maaf dan menyesal karena kelakuanmu yang liar itu (Sakura mengernyit) lalu juga membantu Ibu, tapi sekarang kamu juga suka senyum-senyum sendiri, manja sama Ibu, dan bicara aneh seperti kamu sudah lama tak pulang saja. Ada apa sih denganmu?"

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, ibunya selalu cerewet ya, "Bukankah itu bagus? Kok malah dibilang aneh."

Kizashi yang sudah duduk sejak awal di depan Sakura hanya tertawa. "Sepertinya gadisku ini sedang dalam masa-masa labilnya remaja yang rumit ya! Sangat manis!" seru Kizashi keras, sambil mengacungkan botol kecil berisi gula di depan Sakura, sementara Sakura hanya terkejut ringan.

Kizashi menatap jahil Sakura, "Apakah ini karena Naruto?"

Sakura tersenyum, ia juga sangat rindu dengan ocehan konyol ayahnya. "Terserah Ayah saja."

"Tuh kan, kamu aneh! Seharusnya kamu itu kesal kalau Ayah membuat lelucon seperti itu!" seru Mebuki kepada Sakura.

"Kalau Ayah sih, lebih senang dengan Sakura yang seperti ini," ujar Kizashi senang.

Sakura hanya menelan ludah sambil _sweatdrop_. Sakura kan ingin mencoba merubah sikap dengan orang tuanya, kok malah diprotes.

"_Ne_, sepertinya aku benar, ini pasti karena Naruto kan? Apa yang dikatakannya hingga kamu berubah manis seperti gula ini?" Tanya Kizashi kembali menunjuk botol gula yang dipegangnya.

Sakura sudah membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut tapi sayangnya terlanjur dipotong oleh Ibunya.

"Ayah, berhenti menggoda Sakura! Ini waktunya sarapan!"

Kizashi menurut, "Baiklah, _ITADAKIMASU_!"

Sakura hanya menghela napasnya dan mulai makan. Dalam hati Sakura merasa ayahnya ini berisik sekali, seperti Naruto saja. Rindu sih, tapi bikin pusing juga lama-lama. Tapi yah, memang seperti inilah keluarganya. Sakura tersenyum simpul di sela-sela makannya.

Ini juga karena Naruto ya, Sakura akhirnya bisa menyadari bahwa keluarga itu penting. Dan akhirnya ia bisa merasakan apa yang sebenarnya dialami Naruto, dan itu cukup... menyedihkan. Selama ini, Naruto pasti selalu menderita. Ia tak pernah menyadari itu karena Naruto selalu bersemangat, malah Naruto selalu menyemangatinya. Ia tak menyangka Naruto bisa tetap semangat meskipun hidup sendirian dan harus menghadapi masa-masa sulit. Sekarang, ia lebih mengerti Naruto. Pokoknya, ia harus berterima kasih padanya nanti.

"Sakura, hari ini kamu libur?" tanya Mebuki tiba-tiba.

Sakura ingat Tsunade-_sama_ juga berpesan kepada ia dan Naruto untuk libur dari misi selama tiga hari setelah insiden genjutsu Madara kemarin.

"Iya, hingga dua hari ke depan aku libur."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus membantu Ibu di rumah ya."

Sakura tersenyum. "Baik, Bu."

Setelah sarapan, Sakura pun membantu mencucikan piring. Tidak apa-apa, pikirnya. Untuk kali ini Sakura ingin mencoba mensyukuri hidupnya. Ia sadar, selama ini ia hanya bisa iri dengan orang yang tidak diberi peraturan ketat dan bisa pergi ke mana saja, tanpa menyadari kalau tindakan ibunya yang ketat tersebut adalah karena rasa kekhawatiran orang tua kepada anaknya semata. Itulah yang ia lihat dan ia pelajari dari Naruto dan ibunya ketika mereka melakukan misi pengambilan gulungan rahasia Jiraya di dunia genjutsu Madara.

Mengingat itu semua membuat raut wajah Sakura berubah cemas.

'_Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja saat ini?'_

"Sakura, dengar tidak?"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ada apa, Bu?"

Mebuki melipat kedua tangannya, anaknya ini benar-benar aneh. "Tadi senyum-senyum terus, tiba-tiba melamun dan memasang wajah lesu begitu, kamu ada masalah?"

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok, Bu."

Mebuki akhirnya menghela nafasnya, "Tadi Ibu bilang, setelah mencuci piring, tolong berikan kue _manju _ini ke rumah keluarga Yamanaka ya." Mebuki menunjuk sebuah kotak paket berwarna hijau di atas meja makan.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "Memangnya ada acara apa?"

"Tidak ada acara apa-apa, kemarin ada diskon besar di toko-toko kue di perbatasan desa, dan Ibu beli kue _manju_ nya kebanyakan."

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Masih ada sisa kuenya tidak?"

"Hm? Buat apa?"

Sakura sedikit gelagapan. "Uuh, aku ingin memberikannya pada seseorang."

"Kue _manju_ nya sih sudah tidak ada lagi, tapi kalau kue _mochi_ dan roti melon masih ada."

Sakura tersenyum. "Tolong bungkuskan ya Bu, sama bento makan siangnya juga."

Kedua tangan Mebuki memegang pinggangnya, "Kamu mau ke mana?"

"Mau keluar jalan-jalan mungkin, boleh ya?"

Mebuki menghela napasnya, "Baiklah Ibu izinkan, lagi pula kamu juga sudah membantu Ibu."

Sakura tersenyum sumringah, "Terima kasih, Ibu!"

.

.

.

_AFTER THE GENJUTSU_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura berjalan pelan di jalanan konoha yang sudah ramai meskipun masih pagi, sambil membawa keranjang berisi kue-kue dan sebuah bento. Anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain dan tertawa berlarian menghampiri Sakura. Untuk sedetik Sakura berpikir anak-anak itu akan menghampirinya dan berteriak '_Nona Sakura sang anak pahlawan, bolehkah aku bersalaman denganmu_?',tapi nyatanya mereka hanya melewatinya, dan tak sedikitpun menoleh kepada Sakura.

Sakura menghela napasnya lalu tersenyum kecil, itu saat-saat yang menyenangkan dan ia takkan melupakannya. Saat Sakura berjalan kembali, terdengar di telinganya suara teriakan khas seseorang yang sangat ia tahu. Sakura pun menoleh mencari sumber suara. Dan benar saja, saat ia mendongak ke atas, ia melihat orang itu melompat melewati atap.

"Aku, Uzumak Naruto, seorang shinobi_ttebayo_!" Orang yang meneriakkan namanya tersebut melempar _shuriken_ ke arah bawah, mengarah ke toko ramen tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri.

Sakura terkejut, "Eekhh! Apa yang dilakukannya?!"

_TUKKK_

"Eh?" Sakura bingung, _Shuriken_ Naruto menancap di bagian bawah kanan papan Menu Ramen Ichiraku. Ia pun melihat Naruto turun di depan toko ramen Ichiraku itu dan melangkah untuk masuk ke toko ramen itu.

"Naruto!" Sakura refleks memanggil Naruto tepat sebelum pemuda itu masuk ke toko ramen, lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura, senyumnya pun mengembang, "Sakura-_chan_! Selamat pagi!"

Sakura berhenti di depan Naruto, satu tangannya yang bebas memegang pinggangnya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau mau sarapan dengan ramen."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya."Kau kan tahu Sakura-_chan_, sejak kita terjebak ke dunia genjutsu Madara, aku belum sempat makan ramen lagi. Jadi, aku rindu sekali dengan rasa ramen Ichiraku. Saking rindunya, perutku tidak mau menerima makanan apapun," keluh Naruto.

Sakura mendengus, "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto." Sakura diam sejenak melihat Naruto dan ramen Ichiraku bergantian. I a mendapati ide. Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu sarapan dengan ramen. Ayo, ikut aku!" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto berjalan menjauh dari Ichiraku.

"Sa-sakura-_chan_~ aku sudah sangaat laapaaar, aku sudah tak punya tenaga lagi—" Sakura memotong keluhan Naruto dengan kasar.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak punya tenaga? Baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Berisik tahu!"

"Sakura-_chaann_, tapi aku sudahblpppp—" Kata Naruto pun dipotong lagi, tapi kali ini mulutnya yang disumpal Sakura dengan sesuatu dari keranjang yang Sakura bawa. Naruto memperhatikan sesuatu yang Sakura sumpalkan pada mulutnya. _Eh, roti melon?_ Pikirnya. Naruto mengambil roti melon itu dari mulutnya dengan satu tangannya yang tidak digenggam Sakura. Sambil mengunyah ia bertanya, "Sakura-_chan?_ Ini—"

"Ganjal dulu dengan itu! Pokoknya, tidak boleh makan yang berminyak seperti ramen di pagi hari!"

Naruto yang tadinya hanya memperhatikan roti melon yang sudah tergigit sebagian itu kemudian menurut dan kembali memakan roti itu dengan lahap sambil tetap berjalan.

Sakura melirik Naruto. "Tuh, perutmu mau kan menerima makanan selain ramen. Kau itu memang terlalu berlebihan." kritik Sakura.

Naruto menelan roti melon dari mulutnya lalu menoleh ke Sakura di sampingnya. "Itu karena roti ini pemberian Sakura-_chan_. Kalau tidak kumakan kan sayang."

Sakura berhenti berjalan. Naruto terheran dan ikut berhenti. "Kenapa, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura diam sejenak. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Naruto mencoba merayunya lagi. Kapan terakhir kalinya ya? Ia jadi ingat saat di dunia genjutsu Madara, ketika Sasuke merayunya dengan memberinya bunga mawar dan melakukan hal yang sama pada gadis yang lain. Mengingat itu membuatnya sedikit kesal dan kecewa. Sakura menoleh menatap Naruto. "Kau ini, masih pagi malah merayuku." Sakura kembali berjalan meninggakalan Naruto.

"Tunggu— aku tidak bercanda kok." Naruto langsung menyusul Sakura.

"Aku tidak bohong kok Sakura-_chan_."

"Huh, memangnya kalau Ino atau Hinata yang memberikan roti itu kau tidak akan memakannya?"

Naruto tertawa maksa. "Haha tentu saja! Aku hanya akan makan roti atau apapun yang Sakura-_chan_ berikan saja!"

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Euh, rayuanmu buruk sekali!"

Naruto berdecak, "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bohong Sakura-_chan_! Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang kalau aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku? Nah, itu juga termasuk!"

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ya, kalimat itu sangat familiar baginya. Sakura tersenyum sekilas. "Terserah kau saja deh."

Beberapa menit mereka saling diam dan berjalan. Naruto yang baru menyadari sesuatu, sejurus kemudian membuka suara,

"Kita mau ke mana sih?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Ke toko bunga Yamanaka," jawab Sakura kalem.

Tertegun, Naruto langsung menoleh menatap Sakura, "Mau beli bunga untuk siapa? Setelah itu kita mau ke mana? Apa rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit?"

Sakura berdecak sambil menatap Naruto kesal. "Aku bukannya ingin membeli bunga, tapi ingin memberikan paket kue dari Ibuku."

Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. "Ooh, kupikir apa."

Ketika toko bunga Yamanaka yang dimaksud sudah terlihat, ternyata di depan toko itu ada Ino. Ia sedang membereskan bunga-bunga yang dipajang di depan toko.

"Ah, itu Ino." gumam Naruto.

Mereka berdua masih terus berjalan, jarak mereka dengan Ino memang masih cukup jauh. Kemudian dengan kebetulan, Ino menoleh ke arah mereka. Mata Ino membulat.

"Sakura.." gumamnya tak percaya.

Ino langsung meninggalkan aktivitasnya dan berlari menuju Sakura. Melihat itu, Naruto dan Sakura terkejut dan berhenti berjalan.

"Sakura!" Ino terus berlari menghampiri mereka sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kenapa ia berlari?" gumam Sakura pelan sembari mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Ino berhenti berlari setelah sampai di hadapan Sakura. Napasnya tersengal-sengal setelah berlari. Tangannya menyangga dadanya sebagai usaha untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan.

Sementara Sakura terheran-heran dengan sikap sahabat sejak kecilnya yang aneh. "Ada apa, Ino?"

Tak lama setelah napasnya kembali normal, Ino langsung menggenggam kedua bahu Sakura dan sedikit mengguncangnya. Membuat Sakura dan Naruto terkejut bukan main. "Ini kau kan, Sakura?"

"Hah?"

Ino kembali mengguncangkan bahu Sakura. "Kau Sakura yang kukenal kan?"

Sakura kebingungan, ia menoleh ke Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya untuk meminta bantuan.

Melihat tanda itu, Naruto kemudian mengangkat suara. "Apa yang kau bicarakan Ino? Ini jelas Sakura-_chan_ kan?"

Ino menoleh ke Naruto, "Eh, Naruto?"

Rupanya Ino baru menyadari ada Naruto juga di sana. Ia terlalu terpaku pada Sakura. Ino melepaskan genggamannya lalu berdeham.

'_Baiklah, tenangkan dirimu, Ino.' _suruh Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Ia menatap Sakura intens.

"Apa kau memakai _pendant_?"

Sakura kembali bingung. "_Pendant_?"

"Iya, kau pakai _pendant_ berbentuk bunga Sakura tidak?" tanya Ino tidak sabar.

Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud sahabatnya ini, tanpa sadar ia pun meraba lehernya sendiri dan tentu saja tidak ada _pendant_. "Apa maksudmu sih? Aku tidak pernah memakai _pendant_ apapun, Ino."

Mendengar itu, Ino langsung memekik dan meloncat menerjang Sakura yang lebih pendek se inchi darinya hingga Sakura hampir terjungkal ke belakang. "KAU SAKURA YANG KUKENAL!" seru Ino gembira dan mendekap sahabatnya Itu dengan sangat erat.

"He-hei Ino, kau kenapa sih?" Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini.

Sementara Naruto hanya melongo melihat semua itu.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Ino yang erat, tentu saja dengan tenaganya yang lebih kuat itu. "Ino! jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti yang kau bicarakan!" seru Sakura di depan Ino.

"Oke, oke." Seakan telah tenang, Ino menghela napasnya perlahan. "Kau ke mana saja sih, Sakura?"

Sakura kembali bingung. Bukankah waktu tidak berubah sama sekali saat ia dan Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata? "A-aku tidak ke mana-mana Ino, memangnya ada apa?"

Ino serasa frustasi, "Tidak mungkin! Jelas-jelas waktu itu aku dan kau 'yang satunya lagi' ke rumahmu dan ke rumah kau juga Naruto (Ino menunjuk Naruto, yang ditunjuk juga ikut-ikutan menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil menatap Ino bingung) dan kalian tidak ada!" Kata Ino kepada Sakura dan Naruto.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku... 'yang satunya lagi'?"

"IYA! Jadi waktu itu aku sedang mencari tanaman obat di hutan dekat perbatasan desa, dekat dengan bangunan reruntuhan yang terkenal itu, lalu aku melihatmu terjatuh dan –" (lebih jelasnya silahkan menonton ep. 271 ya~)

.

.

.

"— setelah kau berbicara seperti itu padaku, seluruh tubuhmu yang bersinar dan menyilaukan itu menghilang begitu saja! Setelah itu, aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu sampai aku merasa frustasi karena kukira kau menghilang! Oh ASTAGA!"

Naruto dan Sakura yang sejak tadi menyimak cerita Ino, mulai mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengangguk pelan seperti memberikan suatu kode bahwa pikiran mereka sama. Sakura kembali menatap Ino.

"Memangnya kapan terjadinya hari itu?" tanya Sakura perlahan.

Ino berpikir-pikir, "Hmmm, kapan ya, aku tidak tahu pasti sih, tapi, kira-kira kemarin lusa atau 3 hari yang lalu. mungkin lebih, tidak sampai seminggu."

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya, ia sebenarnya cukup bingung dengan apa yang diceritakan Ino. Sebaiknya ia bicarakan hal ini dengan Naruto dulu di tempat lain. Kemudian Sakura memasang senyum, "Waktu itu aku ada misi Ino, jadi tidak mungkin aku ada di desa. Mungkin kau berhalusinasi saja."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Sakura-_chan_ benar Ino, mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi saja. peristiwa itu sama sekali tak terjadi. Aku sedang ada misi dengan Sakura-_chan_ waktu itu." Naruto juga ikut membantu meyakinkan Ino.

Ino mengurut pelipisnya. "Uuh, masa sih? Tapi yah, mungkin kalian benar."

Ino masih berpikir sendiri. "Ah, tapi..."

"Ah iya!" Seru Sakura tiba-tiba, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum Ino kembali mulai berargumen. Ia lalu merogoh keranjang yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan kotak paket dengan kain hijau, lalu menyodorkannya pada Ino.

"Ini dari ibuku, tolong berikan ini pada ibumu ya."

"Hm? Baiklah..." Ino menerima paket tersebut. Ia masih terlihat linglung.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya, Ino," pamit Sakura buru-buru sambil menarik Naruto juga untuk berbalik.

"Kalian mau ke mana? Ada misi?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Mereka berdua berhenti dan berbalik. Sakura baru mencari kata-kata yang tepat tetapi Naruto mendahuluinya.

"Tidak ada misi sih, tapi tadi Sakura-_chan_ menahanku di depan toko ramen saat aku mau sarapan. Mungkin mau makan di tempat lain," jawab Naruto memasang wajah bingung yang dibuat-buat.

Ino tersenyum jahil. "Kalian mau kencan ya?"

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung _blushing_. Ia menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. "Hahaha ya, sepertinya begitu."

Sakura buru-buru bicara sebelum Naruto menambah masalah, "Bukan kencan, Ino! Kami mau berlatih bersama Kakashi-_sensei_ di _training field_, makanya kami harus buru-buru. Sudah ya!" segera Sakura berbalik dan menjauh dari Ino. "Ayo, Naruto!"

Ino yang ditinggalkan hanya diam mengerjapkan matanya, tak lama kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik. "Dasar, _deko_-_chan_."

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_, memangnya Kakashi-_sensei_ meminta kita berlatih bersama di _training field_?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Tidak."

Naruto mengernyit, "Lho, terus sekarang kita mau ke mana? Ah, makan kah?" tanya Naruto semangat.

Sakura seolah berpikir, "_Training field _tempat yang bagus, kita ke sana saja."

Mendengar itu, sikap Naruto berubah tidak sabar. "Ya tapi kita ke sana mau ngapain, Sakura-_chan_? Aku dari tadi penasaran tahu! OH, apa ini kencan? Ini kencan kan? Kau bawa keranjang begitu. Ini piknik ya?" tanya Naruto sambil berharap ini memang kencan.

_BLETAKKK_

"Kau lupa? Kita itu harus mencari tempat untuk berdiskusi masalah Ino tadi!" seru Sakura kesal pada Naruto yang kesakitan kena bogemnya.

"Sa-sakit Sakura-_chan_..." keluh Naruto berjongkok sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kita juga panggil Kakashi-_sensei_, untuk minta pendapat," gumam Sakura sambil berpikir. Ia menoleh dan melihat Naruto masih berjongkok. "Hei, ayo berdiri, Naruto!"

.

.

_AFTER THE GENJUTSU_

.

.

"Hmmm begitu ya," gumam Kakashi pelan. "Tapi kalian tidak memberi tahu Ino tentang dunia genjutsu itu kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya, Ino akhirnya percaya juga kalau dia hanya berhalusinasi saja." Sakura berhenti sejenak sebelum meneruskan bicaranya, "Kemungkinan besar itu memang diriku yang satunya lagi, seorang anak dari Yondaime Hokage di dunia genjutsu itu. Dan ia juga berpindah ke dunia kita ketika aku dan Naruto terjebak ke dunianya."

Naruto, Sakura dan Kakashi sedang duduk di bawah pohon di kawasan _training field_, tempat mereka biasa berlatih dulu.

"Dunia genjutsu itu seperti cerminnya dunia nyata, apakah itu berarti bahwa di dunia genjutsu dan dunia nyata ini memiliki suatu sistem keseimbangan yang secara otomatis akan menyesuaikan diri ya?"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Maksud Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Maksudku, ketika kau dan Naruto masuk ke dunia genjutsu, maka diri kalian yang berasal dari sana akan terlempar pula ke dunia nyata, agar tidak terjadi ketidakseimbangan. Secara otomatis pula ketika kalian kembali, mereka juga kembali ke dunia asalnya." jelas Kakashi.

"Tapi, saat aku dan Naruto akhirnya dapat kembali, waktu sama sekali tidak berputar dan masih sama seperti saat kami pergi. Sementara yang Ino katakan, kejadiannya itu sekitar 2 atau 3 hari yang lalu." jelas Sakura. Itu benar, Sakura tak mungkin salah mengenai waktu ini, tapi kenapa bisa?

Kakashi memegang dagunya tanda berpikir, "Jadi, sistem relativitas waktu juga berlaku di sini ya?" gumam Kakashi.

Sakura menunduk menatap rumput di dekat kakinya. "Ya, mungkin."

Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan, mulai mengangkat suara. "_Ano_, soal keseimbangan tadi itu, kenapa diriku yang satunya tidak pindah ke dunia nyata juga? Malah kami sampai bertarung bersama."

"Kurasa kalau kau itu berbeda, Naruto. Di kasusmu, kau yang bernama Menma itu dirasuki kekuatan Madara. Madara sepertinya memang tak bisa mengatur seenaknya dunia yang ia ciptakan itu. Tetapi, ia dengan mudah dapat merasuki atau mempengaruhi seseorang layaknya roh gentayangan dan dapat mengendalikannya." jawab Kakashi berspekulasi.

Sakura masih setia melihat rumput di dekat kakinya. "Aku heran, apa tujuan Madara melakukan itu semua? Mungkinkah ia mengincar Naruto?"

Naruto menatap Sakura, "Maksudmu mengincar kyuubi? Tapi kenapa ia tidak melakukannya kalau begitu?"

Ah Naruto ingat, tepat saat sebelum ia dan Sakura dapat kembali, Madara mengatakan bahwa ia membiarkan Naruto memiliki kyuubi untuk saat ini. Berarti memang tujuannya adalah kyuubi ya.

"Entahlah, tapi jika benar yang dia incar adalah kyuubi, rencananya gagal ya," ujar Kakashi.

Sakura memeluk lututnya. "Dunia genjutsu yang dibuatnya itu, kalau dipikir baik-baik cukup….. berbahaya."

_Wuuushhhhhhhhh_

Mereka sejenak terdiam. Saling sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Angin yang berhembus serta daun-daun yang berterbangan pun rasanya untuk saat ini, bagi mereka bukanlah hal yang menarik untuk sekedar disadari.

Kakashi yang melihat kedua muridnya terlihat begitu lesu mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Yah, seperti yang dikatakan Hokage-_sama_, paling tidak semua tetap baik-baik saja sekarang. Kita tidak tahu apa rencana Madara selanjutnya, jadi harus tetap waspada. Apa yang terjadi kepada kalian kemarin, sangat berguna untuk tambahan informasi bagaimana sebenarnya kekuatan Madara itu. Jadi, kalian tak perlu khawatir." Kakashi tersenyum di bawah maskernya.

_KAAAAK KAAAAK_

Kakashi mendongak menatap gagak hitam yang terbang melewatinya. "Oh, sepertinya aku harus pergi."

Sakura juga ikut mendongak. "Apakah ada pertemuan _jounin_, _sensei_?"

"Sepertinya begitu," Kakashi kembali menatap kedua muridnya. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Ingat, untuk masalah ini kita akan atasi bersama-sama. Jadi, jangan khawatir."

Sakura tersenyum dan Naruto hanya mengangguk saja. Tiba-tiba Sakura ingat sesuatu dan segera meraih keranjangnya dan mengeluarkan kotak bento kecil dengan tutup transparan sehingga terlihat isinya.

"_Sensei_, ini untukmu."

Kakashi seperti terkejut. "_Mochi_?"

"Iya."

Kakashi menerima itu. "Baiklah, terima kasih, Sakura."

"Iya _sensei_, nanti kabari kami ya bagaimana hasil rapatnya," pinta Sakura.

"Oke, sampai jumpa." Kakashi membentuk segel dan_ BOOFFFF. _Ia menghilang dari hadapan Sakura dan Naruto.

.

.

.

Setelah melihat asap yang dibuat Kakashi menghilang, Sakura menoleh kepada Naruto yang sejak tadi diam saja, Naruto menatap kosong ke arah lapangan di depannya. Seperti sedang berpikir keras, tumben sekali.

"Naruto?" Sakura mencoba memanggil nama Naruto.

Naruto masih diam sedetik, lalu ia membalas pelan, "Hm? Kenapa?"

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Kemarin-kemarin ia selalu pulang ke rumah yang tiap ia ke sana akan disambut oleh ibunya. Kini, saat ia kembali tinggal di apartemennya, ia jadi rindu saat-saat bersama ayah dan ibunya di dunia genjutsu. Tadi ia sempat mampir ke lokasi tempat rumahnya waktu di dunia genjutsu, namun yang ia lihat hanya ada seorang kakek yang tinggal bertahun-tahun lalu dan Naruto tak mengenalnya.

Raut wajah Sakura berubah agak khawatir. "Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan dari tadi?"

Naruto seperti baru sadar, seketika langsung menoleh kepada Sakura. "Hah? aku, tidak berpikir apa-apa kok." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sambil menampakkan cengiran kudanya.

Sakura tahu, Naruto berusaha menutupinya. "Kau bilang tadi lapar? Kurasa ini sudah masuk jam makan siang."

Naruto sepertinya baru sadar lagi, kalau ia belum sarapan. "Ah! Aku sampai lupa dengan perutku yang lapar ini! Aduhh, perutku keruyukan…" keluh Naruto memeluk perutnya yang keroncongan.

Sakura terkikik dengan kembalinya sikap Naruto yang seperti biasanya. "Maaf ya, Naruto." Sakura mengambil keranjang yang diletakkan di depan pohon dan mengeluarkan kotak bento, membuat Naruto yang melihatnya agak terkejut.

Sakura menyerahkan bento itu pada Naruto. "Ini untukmu."

Mata Naruto berubah berbinar bahagia, "Sakura-_chan_, ini… benar untukku?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Iya, benar."

Senyum Naruto mengembang, "Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_!" seru Naruto gembira. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Eh, tapi ini.." gumam Naruto

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa?"

"_Ano_, Sakura-_chan_.. apa ini buatanmu?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Telinga Sakura berkedut, ia mengerti mengapa Naruto bertanya dengan wajah seperti itu, spontan ia mencubit lengan Naruto.

"Aduduhh," keluh Naruto sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang sakit, tapi sebenarnya ia sudah menduga akan mendapatkan itu dari Sakura sih.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu?"

Naruto menunduk menatap bento itu, "Ti-tidak ada maksud kok."

Sakura menghela napasnya, "Tenang saja, itu buatan Ibuku."

Naruto masih diam memperhatikan bento di tangannya.

Alis Sakura terangkat sebelah, "Kenapa tidak dimakan? Ayo, dimakan."

"Kau tidak makan, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku masih belum lapar."

Naruto kembali menatap bento itu.

"Benar tidak apa-apa kalau aku makan sendiri?"

Sakura jadi agak tidak sabar juga, "Ya ampun, kau ini kenapa sih? tumben sekali kau tidak langsung makan apa yang ada di depanmu kalau lapar, sudah makan saja!"

"Ba-baiklah." Naruto membuka bento itu.

"Aku makan ya, _itadakimasu_!" Naruto lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

Melihat itu, Sakura kembali tersenyum. Ia lalu mendongak ke atas langit, merasakan angin yang berhembus, menyenangkan sekali.

"Kok aku jadi mengantuk ya," gumam Sakura pelan. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas rumput.

Di sela-sela makananya Naruto menatap Sakura, "Mweaampuk?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut masih penuh.

"Hei, telan dulu baru bicara."

Naruto menelan makannya lalu terkekeh, "Hehe, maaf."

Sakura masih melihat ke atas, ia baru tahu, kegiatan rutin Shikamaru ini memang menyenangkan.

"Naruto."

"Mm?" Naruto hanya bergumam saja karena mulutnya penuh makanan.

"Apa setiap hari kau selalu makan ramen?" tanya Sakura sambil terus memandang langit.

"Yaah, begitulah."

"Sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam juga?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya. "Um, terkadang sih," Naruto malu mengatakan kalau ia memang hampir setiap hari makannya itu ramen. Di dapurnya saja semuanya hanya ada ramen instan.

"Jangan selalu makan ramen, Naruto. Kau kan tahu itu tidak sehat."

Naruto jadi ingat kata-kata ibunya tentang makanan. "Yaa, aku memang sangat suka ramen sih, jadi aku selalu memakannya."

"Apa kau tidak bosan meskipun itu makanan favoritmu?"

Naruto mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah bosan makan ramen atau tidak. "Sepertinya tidak."

Sakura mendengus kecil, "Kau ini, manusia atau bukan sih?"

Naruto sontak menoleh menatap Sakura, wajahnya mengerut. "Sakura-_channn_ teganyaa.."

Sakura terkikik. "Aku hanya bercanda." Sakura lalu teringat sesuatu.

"Ah iya, terima kasih ya, Naruto."

Naruto yang kembali makan berhenti mengunyah. "Mm?"

"Berkatmu, aku mengerti semuanya."

Naruto berusaha menelan makanannya. "Mengerti semua apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sakura hanya menoleh sambil tersenyum simpul, membuat Naruto diam penasaran.

.

.

_AFTER THE GENJUTSU_

.

.

Matahari di langit Konoha sudah mulai meninggi, dan Naruto pun sudah selesai dengan makannya. Tempat bento itu pun sudah diletakkan kembali ke keranjang oleh Sakura. Saat ini, mereka sama-sama merebahkan diri di atas rumput. Memandang langit, saling berbicara dengan pendapat masing-masing.

"Aku berpikir kalau di dunia genjutsu, aku itu seperti apa ya? Mengingat semua karakter teman kita pun sangat berlawanan." ujar Sakura penasaran.

"Dari carita Ino, sepertinya karaktermu itu tidak ada yang aneh Sakura-_chan_." Naruto berpikir lagi, "Oh iya, waktu kita mencari informasi ke sekeliling desa, kita kan bertemu anak-anak dan beberapa penduduk yang sangat mengagumimu. Mungkin kau itu adalah sosok pahlawan yang baik hati dan rendah hati, Sakura-_chan_."

Mendengar itu, Sakura merasa seperti Naruto saja. "Kalau Menma, seperti apa ya dia. Apa dia juga bodoh sepertimu?"

Wajah Naruto berubah. "Sakura-_chan_ jahat. Menma itu pintar dan penurut. Aku merasakan itu dari sikap..." Naruto menelan ludahnya. "...orang tuanya padaku."

Sakura merasakan ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran Naruto dari cara bicaranya barusan. Sakura kemudian berpikir lagi.

"Kalau benar kita saling bertukar nasib, berarti aku itu seorang anak pahlawan Yondaime Hokage yang berani, berisik, rendah hati, dan juga bodoh ya. Sementara Kau alias Menma, ya sepertiku. Pintar, tapi juga temperamental."

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung tertegun dan terlihat tertarik dengan topik ini. Naruto berubah duduk untuk menatap Sakura. Yah, rencana Sakura untuk menghibur Naruto tampaknya sukses.

"Ooh! Itu berarti Menma suka memukul sakura-_chan_ yang bodoh itu ya?"

Sakura tertawa, "Mungkin saja, ya."

"Kalau begitu, berarti Sakura-_chan_ yang di sana itu juga suka dengan Menma ya?" Naruto membuat postur berpikir.

Tertegun, Sakura tak menyadari itu. "Eh?"

"Selalu mengejar-ngejar Menma, dan mengajaknya kencan, lalu sayangnya selalu ditolak oleh Menma. Tapi Sakura-_chan_ tak pernah menyerah untuk mendekati Menma."

Sakura merengut. "Kenapa ditolak? Memangnya ia suka dengan siapa? Sasuke?... Pffft…."

Mereka berdua tergelak lepas.

Setelah tawa nya mereda, Naruto kembali berpendapat. "Kalau kupikir, mungkin Menma suka dengan Hinata."

Sakura menatap Naruto cepat, "Hah, Hinata? Kebalik! Hinata yang sangat menyukai Menma. Itu berarti tak mungkin Menma juga menyukainya kan?"

"Eh, bisa saja kan?"

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak, tidak! Untuk bagian itu, aku tidak setuju!"

"Lalu Menma suka sama siapa dong?"

Sakura menatap langit, "Hm, aku harap Menma sebenarnya juga memiliki rasa peduli terhadap Sakura."

Naruto tertegun. "Eh? Peduli?" Rasanya percakapan ini merujuk ke sesuatu hal lain, pikir Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk. Entah kenapa ia berpendapat begitu, yang pasti, 'Sakura' yang seperti Naruto itu yang juga hidup sendiri, seharusnya Menma juga peduli. Sama dengan yang Sakura rasakan sekarang.

Naruto kembali terbaring di samping Sakura. "Hanya peduli kah? Tidak ada rasa suka juga pada Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Sakura menyimak. Ia terdiam cukup lama. Sementara Naruto terus diam menoleh ke samping menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Mendengar itu, air muka Naruto berubah sendu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. Sakura pun menoleh ke Naruto karena tidak mendengar reaksi Naruto. Tanpa sadar, Sakura tersenyum tulus. Ia kemudian menghadap langit seperti halnya Naruto.

"Tapi yang pasti, Menma akan selalu bersedia ada di samping Sakura. Berusaha yang terbaik untuk bisa berguna bagi Sakura. Karena bagi Menma yang selalu bersama Sakura, Sakura adalah orang yang berharga bagi Menma. Bagaimana?"

Naruto menoleh menatap Sakura. Sepertinya ia mengerti maksud Sakura. Sakura juga menoleh dan tersenyum tulus. Melihat itu, air wajah Naruto berubah gembira. Matanya berbinar seperti terharu. Akhirnya, pada akhirnya ia dapat melihatnya. Ia dapat melihat Senyum Sakura yang khusus untuk dirinya, bukan Sasuke. Sungguh, saat ini Naruto sangat bahagia.

"Sakura-_chaaan_!" Naruto berguling untuk memeluk Sakura. Padahal posisi mereka masih terbaring.

"He.. hei Naruto apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas! Berat! hei!"

"Aku sangat suka Sakura-_chan_!"

"Iya, iya! Cepat hentikan! Oi, Berhenti! Jangan karena di sini sepi kau mengambil kesempatan dariku ya? Hei HENTIKAAAAAAAN!"

_DUAAKKKKKKK _

.

.

.

.

Kakashi yang sepertinya sudah kembali dari pertemuan Jounin bersembunyi di atas pohon. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat semuanya. Padahal Kakashi kembali lagi ke sini untuk memberi kabar dari pertemuan tersebut pada mereka atas pinta Sakura tadi.

"_Yare yare_. Mereka ini…"

.

.

.

OWARI

_rampung juga fict ini, ide ini sebenarnya sudah kudapatkan dari bulan januari lalu lho. Tapi baru kesampean selesai nya sekarang. Mohon maaf bagi yang menunggu fict ku yang lain, aku lagi sibuk banget sama tugas dan UTS dan fict ini aja nulisnya aku nyari-nyari waktu. ga janji kapan bisa update nya hehe -v_

_Oke tak banyak omong. berkenan REVIEW?_

**_edited 7/23/2013_**


End file.
